Redemption
by Dark Master Acheron
Summary: 02/03AU. Years after the D-Reaper a man appears inthe Tamers world. One who's past will change the course of their destinies.Imp/Rena Rukato
1. Catching up

Redemption  
  
note: This is an AU story assuming that seasons 1,2 are connected to season 3. There have also been some alterations in all three storylines. The most major of these are the changes in the D-Reaper storyline and the end of season two, or the continuation, depending on how you look at it  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of their characters, if I did I would be rolling in it. Acheron is mine as well as some other characters.  
  
Prologue  
  
They say time is but an endless river and that a life is a pebble thrown into it. Over a course of years a single pebble can cause a river's course to change. They also say that redemption is always attainable if one wants it hard enough. However there will always be those who will hate you even if you've redeemed yourself, some sins cannot be washed away with accepting your mistakes and moving on. This is a story of a being that should never have been. A being of light and dark, human in that his life is full of mistakes. This is a story that poses the question: If you were in his position, what could and would you have done if given the choices this being is confronted? Would you have done half as well in the end?  
  
Chapter1  
  
six years have now passed since the defeat of the D-Reaper. Aside from the occasional bio-emerging digimon things have been quiet. With the additions of guardromon, lopmon, marine angemon, fighting the occasional wild ones have become nothing but a chore. The Tamers have reached high school and life has become a semblance of normality.  
  
{morning, outside high school}  
  
"Hey, guys how was the summer break," Takato yells to the group walking up the sidewalk. The group consists of Kazu, Juri, and Lee.  
  
"Good Takato. How have things been?" replied Kazu.  
  
"I can't complain, though all that time visiting America started to wear down on me. Where is Ruki? I haven't seen here since I left"  
  
"Nice to know I'm Still cared for" came the reply from behind him. Takato turned around to see Ruki standing behind. Before he could respond she walked up and kissed him, making him blush slightly though he did not let her go.  
  
"Welcome back" she said softly  
  
"If that's welcome back, I should leave more often" he sighed back.  
  
"Um guys, go get a room," Kazu said blushing slightly. The others looked a little uncomfortable as well. It had taken a little time to get used to the to of them, going out but after a year and a half they had all gotten used to it.  
  
"So how has Guilomon gotten along without me"  
  
"He did well. We just kept him stuffed on bread and peanut butter and he was oblivious/comatose the entire time"  
  
The group continued to laugh and converse while making their way into the school.  
  
  
  
{Morning, Park}  
  
"Come back here, were are you" cried guilomon, running blind folded around the park after Calumon, Lopmon, and Terriermon as they played a version of hide and go seek. Near them on some rocks Marine Angemon and Leomon conversed while guardromon is in rest mode.  
  
"Juri told me that Takato came in late yesterday and that he would be around to see us after school is out, along with the others" Leomon told Marine Angemon.  
  
"I, for one, am relieved. Now we don't have to keep Guilomon in his food endused slumber anymore to keep him from looking for Takato" he chuckled. Despite four years of living in the human world Guilomon still had the intellect of a four year old in many cases, reasoning and common sense being a few. As they conversed the sun reached its Brightest, most brilliant point during sunrise. All 7 digimon turned to look at the sun, plus 2 more stationed upon an observation tower roof in another part of the park.  
  
A slender, beautiful yellow fox lay on the roof of an observation tower gazing at the rising sun. Her head rests on a small form's chest. He is purple of body, with a white face, green eyes, and a forked tail. He wears red gloves, now lying beside them, and a red handkerchief around his neck, now also lying beside them. The fox sighed contently, looking into Impmon's eyes and nuzzling his head with her own.  
  
"Takato is home today, he's coming to see guilomon after school" she murmured in his ear.  
  
"That is, my dear Renamon, if your tamer doesn't get a chance to 'talk' with him after he gets out of school" he replied.  
  
Renamon chuckled as she replied "Yes, he may not get to see guilomon for at least a couple of hours."  
  
"Try days" Impmon joked, then jumped up and back to avoid her tail" Infact, maybe we should disappear for a while. I'm sure we can find a way to kill some time"  
  
Renamon raised her eyebrow, then shot into the woods towards her den. With a smile, Impmon jumped after her in hot pursuit.  
  
{End of the School day, High School}  
  
School ends and the Tamers are walking towards the park to meet up with their digimon. Rika and Takato are holding off 'Talking' until Takato had a chance to talk to Guillomon. Instead they walked with their arms around each other, holding each other close.  
  
"It's such a beautiful day" Takato murmered" But not as beautiful as that which stands beside me"  
  
Snuggling up closer, she looked up with her violet eyes. "Really"  
  
The kiss that followed was long, leaving them both gasping for air in the aftermath. "Maybe we should go someplace more private."  
  
Both nodded in agreement, heading for the first available shelter, Renamon's den.  
  
{Deep in the trees of the park}  
  
A bright flash illuminated the trees. Then a portal leading to another world opened. Out of it stumbled a young man holding a black wood staff. He was dressed in long black robes and a black cloak with the coal pulled over his head. Wisps of long, dark hair trailed out of the coal. The portal closed behind him and he leaned heavily on a tree in exhaustion.  
  
"I should be able to rest for a few days" he sighed" It'll take them at least that long to track me"  
  
His stomach growled in agreement. "But first maybe I should find something to eat"  
  
With a weary groan he jumped what must have been easily 30 ft into the bawls of the tree. Jumping from tree to tree with blinding accuracy and speed he quickly made his way towards the closest sign of human civilization.  
  
{Late afternoon, park}  
  
"Hey guys, where are Takato and Rika,"asked Lee  
  
"They were supposed to meet hear after school" stated Kazu  
  
"Well they haven't shown up here yet" replied Leomon. He hoped Takato would get here soon. Guillomon would get anxious and they were out of bread and peanut butter.  
  
"School hasn't been out that long" stated Juri "I'm sure they just had to do something and will just be a little late" then blushed, thinking about what that might implicate. All the others blushed a little bit thinking about what might be delaying the pair.  
  
"Speaking of missing people, were are Renamon and Impmon"  
  
{Renamon's Den}  
  
"Come-on, we're almost their" said Rika, barely able to stop kissing him long enough to tell him as they stumbled toward it.  
  
They made their way inside and into the back of the cave were it was softer when Takato tripped on something. He fell on his face while Rika fell on her side next to him. In the minimal light they saw a yellow and dark form curled up into each other, what they had obviously tripped over. The form shifted and a pair of blue and a pair of green eyes opened, tiredly and inquisitivly, turned toward the beings that had woken them. A familiar female voice sighed" Well, this is most inopportune"  
  
Another familiar voice, this one male, stated, "Well toots, it looks like it's time to get up"  
  
"Renamon? Impmon? What were you two doing?" stuttered Takato, who was in shock about who the pair was, and what it appeared they had been doing earlier.  
  
Snuggling closer into Impmon, Renamon sighed. "What does it look like were doing" Renamon purred lazily and contently.  
  
"Was this what you did with the nights you asked for yourself" asked Rika, shocked herself by the fact that Renamon had never mentioned this to her.  
  
"And the few times I didn't come when you called" Replied Renamon  
  
"On the contrary, you seemed to come plenty" stated Impmon, who then deftly dodged the tail that would have hit him in the face.  
  
His voice turning suddenly serious Impmon spoke "I think we should head to the park. Guillomon is probably looking all over for you and I don't think we have any more food"  
  
"He's right. We said we'd meet up with them after school and we're already a half an hour late" Takato stated with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure my mother and grandmother won't notice if I make a little walk tonight" she smiled mischievieously at Takato.  
  
"I think we've just been evicted for the night," laughed Impmon as he and Renamon shot into the trees, making their way to the tamers as Takato and Rika followed on the ground.  
  
{Dusk, Main Park}  
  
It feels good to final sit down and eat something without having to worry about being attacked, thought the young man. After buying some food with some money he had on him, now sat comfortably in a tree eating rice and drinking tea. Using his power he had warped his robes into local clothing so he could blend in with the people. As he sat there when he sensed something from in the open area of the park, near a small lake. He looked forward to see what was going on. He saw a Terriermon, Lopmon, Guillomon, Guardromon, Marine Angemon, Leomon, and a Calumon talking and playing and talking with 5 humans.  
  
"Shit, Tamers" He whispered to himself "Maybe I should think about taking off a little sooner than I wanted"  
  
Movement caught his attention as he saw Two more digimon jump from the trees followed on the ground by a female and a male but it was the digimon that caught his attention immediately.  
  
"A Renamon and an Impmon. Rare as all hell and I sense something from them both." He murmured.  
  
He went back to his food and watched them while he finished his meal. They talked and played as he watched. It appeared that the male who came late is the Guillomon's tamer and the female is the Renamon's tamer. Surprisingly enough the Impmon does not have a tamer but instead stays near the Renamon.  
  
"Very interesting, this is an interesting group. "He whispered to himself" It almost might be wor........oh shit"  
  
He could sense it, the digital field, almost immediately. He almost didn't notice the Guillomon growl and stare or the others snap their heads toward the mist gathering in the park. He couldn't sense what was emerging but he could guess, he could also feel a portal start to open.  
  
"So, one of the uniques is coming after me this time. But their is no way they could have tracked me this fast, so why are they here, unless they aren't after me" he Reasoned to himself as his gaze shifted to the group of tamers. 


	2. attacks and battles

Chapter 2  
  
The first to emerge are three dark Tyranamon and then an ice devimon and finally a parotmon. Then out of the portal came a very large Devimon and next to it came a figure in blue, red and black. He had blue clothing and a black cloak with a large collar. He has white skin, blue eyes, blond hair and has a red mask on his face.  
  
"What are we doing here Myotismon" asked the large Devimon "I'd like to get back to File Island as soon as possible."  
  
"I'd like to get home as well but we were sent here to eradicate a group of tamers before they have the chance to become a threat, and speaking of tamers here they come right now"  
  
As if on cue, the Tamers and the digimon ran up to face them.  
  
"What are you doing here" Questioned Takato.  
  
"Why my dear boy, I'm here to usher you and your pathetic friends to an early grave Grisly Wing" Came Myotismon's reply and attack, the bats closing in on Takato before most could react.  
  
"BadaBoom" cried Impmon, the fire attack incinerating all the bats and heading towards Myotismon, who just held up his hand to make the attack dissolve.  
  
"You're powerful for a rookie, and a traitor imagine a demon virus turning against his own for a pathetic human" taunted Myotismon.  
  
"I don't have a tamer ugly. No wonder you wear that mask, nobody can stand to see your face "taunted Impmon.  
  
"Why you arrogant little fool. Let's see you laugh at this. Crimson Lightning" growled Myotismon.  
  
The attack struck Impmon. He flies backwards and strikes Takato hard, knocking Takato out and severely hurting Impmon as he struggles to get up.  
  
"IMPMON!!!!" "TAKATO!!!!" cry Renamon and Rika simultaneously as they lunge forward to help those they care for.  
  
"Touch of evil" gestures Devimon, striking Renamon and knocking the golden fox into Rika and sprawling them next to the unconscious Takato and the rising Impmon who cushions Rika and Renamon.  
  
"Avalanche" cried the ice Devimon, attacking the other tamers and their digimon.  
  
All except Suzy and Lopmon dodged ice Devimon's attack. Lopmon is knocked unconscious while Suzy is blown away from the others and lands ten feet from the feet of Myotismon, relatively unharmed for the moment, staring fearfully up at Myotismon.  
  
"NO SUZY" cried Henry running towards him.  
  
"Aw how cute. The big brother comes to save the day. Too bad your a little late" sneered Myotismon "Grisely Wing"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" cried Henry, tears streaking from his face as the bats surged forward to devour Suzy, all the digimon would hit Suzy anyway if they went for the bats.  
  
A dark figure shot out of the trees and high into to the air from behind Suzy.  
  
"Black Inferno" cried a distinctively male voice, originating from the figure in the jump, a large surge of black flame shooting from his outstretched hand to incinerate the bats.  
  
The figure landed between Suzy and Myotismon. He pointes the staff he's holding towards Myotismon in one hand. For what it seems the attack came from a human male in his mid twenties. His long black hair is tied in a ponytail and he is dressed in a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans.  
  
"Back to attacking defenseless children are we. And you can't even get that right. Just as pathetic as you always were" taunted the dark figure.  
  
If it's possible Myotismon skin turns even paler and his eyes go wide. Behind him, Devimon is slowly backing away, eyes wide and hands out defensively.  
  
"You, what are you doing here? I thought you'd still be running from that bitch and her goon squad," asked Myotismon, as he regained his composure.  
  
"Running. Now leave, before I send you back as data," hissed the figure.  
  
"Oh what did I hit a nerve. Woa and behold the mighty Acheron has a weakness" Sneered Myotismon "Don't worry, after I destroy you and load your data, I'll use it to wipe that bitch of yours that killed me right off the face of the Digital World, Crimson Lightning"  
  
The figure, now known to be Acheron, growled and attacked.  
  
"Darkness Strike" a long, black whip of energy similar to crimson lightning lanced out from Acheron's hand, cutting through the crimson lightning attack and striking him.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Myotismon as he crashed into a tree, nearly breaking it in half, and then fainting.  
  
Acheron holds the staff up in two hands and a blackish, dark blue blade streaks forth from the staff making it appear like a scythe. While Devimon watches in shock, the Dark Tyranamon, the Parotmon, and the ice devimon used their attacks and aimed the attacks against Acheron. Swinging his scythe in an ark he released his own attack  
  
"Death's Reaper"  
  
The attack broke through the combined ice and fire without slowing down and struck the attacking digimon. The large, black wave of energy enveloped them and they screamed in pain, then they were gone. No data. Permanent erasure from existence with no hope of rebirth or revival.  
  
Acheron glance at Devimon with a predatory gaze and turned to face him  
  
"The next head on the chopping block?" he questions, without another word Devimon flies over to Myotismon, picks him up, opens a portal, and flies them through it.  
  
The moment the portal closes Acheron turns to study the young girl he's saved by revealing himself. Though staring at him in aw, the girl looks absolutely fine save a minor bruse on her arm. The groan of pain behind him causes him to turn. The Renamon and the Impmon had both taken extremely hard hits and are coming too. With a sigh Acheron brushes past the humans gathered around them and kneels down between them.  
  
"Shealsie toncei shokat elios a nei" Acheron murmurs as a white light springs from his hands, healing Renamon and Impmon.  
  
The two digimon spring to their feet and check on Rika and Takato, who are just coming too? Acheron sinks back on his heals in exhaustion and sighs, he can barely sustain that position. 'I burned too much energy healing those two' he thought 'I better try to leave before they notice me'. With a spring Acheron gets back to his feet to leap in the air, or at least is attempting to when he becomes dizzy and falls back down again. This draws the attention of the entire group, including the now conscious Takato and Rika, to the being that had saved them. They now had time to take a good look at his face and it was not a pleasant sight. Acheron face is drawn and he has dark circles under his eyes, his eyes themselves look tired and haunted, all the malicious intent and predatory gleam gone. Then with a soft hiss of weary pain he slowly rises from the ground.  
  
"Well, I feel like shit" he murmurs, coiling his muscles getting ready to jump back into the trees.  
  
At that moment the world began spinning again and he fell to his knees.  
  
"Hey take it easy, you're among friends" said Takato whom was being supported by Guilomon on one side while he supports and is being supporting Rica "we'll help you, you did just save us and heal Renamon and Impmon. You need help you look like you're about to pass out."  
  
"I'm fine, I uhhhhhh just need to get uppppppp" says Acheron, as he starts to fall to the ground.  
  
A wisp of sound is heard and a healthy and fully healed Renamon is supporting Acheron's unconscious form. Renamon lightly sets him down on the ground.  
  
"I don't understand" stated Suzy "He took those creeps like they were nothing, didn't even get touched by one of their attacks, why is he so drained"  
  
"Because" Impmon answered "He used some of his energy to heal us. If he doesn't use that ability enough it can be incredibly hard on his personal energy reserves."  
  
"We should get him some food and get him somewhere were he can rest but first" stated Lee "We have to find out how a human did that"  
  
"Maybe he's just a really human looking digimon, besides he's really cute." stated Suzy with a smile.  
  
Lee just rolled his eyes and got out his D-arc to scan Acheron "He's not a digimon, the D-arc says he's human. So how did he pull......."  
  
"Maybe we should ask him when he wakes up. We need to get him somewhere that he can lay down and sleep without being disturbed" interrupted Renamon.  
  
"We could take him to our den. It's quiet and he could rest without being disturbed" Impmon said to Renamon.  
  
"I agree, we should probably get headed there soon" then the pair noticed the gaping mouths of all the tamers minus Rika and Takato who are only minorly in shock.  
  
"You two? Living together? Does that mean?" Lee stuttered  
  
"Come on foxy, I think we've fried enough brains for one night"  
  
With a slight chuckle, Renamon nodded and they both headed back toward their den with Acheron in Renamon's arms.  
  
"So they finally came out and said it. Took them long enough." muttered Lopmon, rubbing her head were she had a rather large bump.  
  
"You knew about them?" stuttered Lee  
  
"Of course she does Lee, we all do. All you have to do is look at them together or just when they're looking at each other. It's just as obvious as Takato and Rika," replied Terriermon.  
  
"Asked Rika.  
  
"It started to become obvious after the battles with the D-Reaper were over. How long they have officially together, I can't say but it's at least been over four years" Replied Terriermon.  
  
"So that's were the slick little devil got it from" muttered Takato, then turned to Rika" he was the one who coached me on dating."  
  
"But Renamon did the same to me. Do you think? Of course, they set us up together" Chuckled Rika, then she slipped her arms around Takato "I don't mind besides, they obviously do good work"  
  
Holding her tightly, Takato spoke. "We should all head home and try to get some sleep"  
  
They all dispersed and as Rika started walking home she was pulled back into a strong embrace.  
  
"When I said everyone, Miss Makino, I did not mean you. We have some unfinished business from this afternoon." chuckled Takato as he nuzzled Rika's neck.  
  
Rika purred sensually and pulled him down into the bushes. 


	3. questions answered and raised

Chapter 3  
  
{Same night, Renamon's and Impmon's Den}  
  
while Renamon put Acheron in the bed cot they had 'acquired' a few moments ago, Impmon sat down on a small rock and examined an object in his hands. It is a black gun with two barrels instead of one. He turns it over again and again in his hands, thinking about his past, the only reminder of the time when he was Beelzemon. Tears start to form in his eyes as he remembers that time. The Power, the strength, his fury was unstoppable; he was almost omnipotent, destroying other megas like they were nothing. But that was nothing compared to the suffering he caused in his foolish quest for power. He destroyed so much because he thought to have power was to be strong, that the world had rolled him and he was just returning the favor. He had almost killed his love and instead had killed a valiant soul, only trying to protect his partner. And then Magidramon, Mercuramon, but finally he had been stopped by the Mega that was Takato and Guillomon combined, Gallantmon. Then saved by a girl who should have been the loudest supporter of his death, Jeri, because she had the courage to stop anyone from being hurt for what she thought was her fault and then nearly killing her later. Foolish girl. None of this was wrought by her, it was wrought by him. After that he realized how he had been beaten. Someone fighting for a cause they believed in is stronger than anyone fighting for nothing but themselves. Takato and Guillomon had been fighting for their friends, fighting to save Calumon, their families, and for each other. He Beelzemon had been fighting only for himself and that was how he had been beaten, even though he was stronger in the beginning. And then his role in the defeat of the D-Reaper When turned back to his rookie form, Impmon, he was relieved. He never thought he would ever want to digivolve back into what he had been, ever until tonight. Now the tears flowed freely down his cheeks until they were stopped by a furry, yellow, claw.  
  
"What's wrong my love?" Renamon asked tenderly.  
  
"I never thought I'd ever want to become that monster again, until tonight. When I saw that Devimon hit you with his attack I wanted to destroy him. I wanted to turn into Beelzemon and wipe those smug smiles of their faces. I wanted to obliterate them and absorb their data, then go, find out who sent them and destroy them as well." Impmon's voice quavered "And if I hadn't of fainted I might have. I could feel it building up inside me, feel him rising up to make me stronger. If it had continued I might just have digivolved and then I don't know what I might have done."  
  
Impmon drooped his head ashamed of what he had almost done. Renamon brought him into a soft yet strong embrace and Impmon melted into it. Renamon slowly licked his face.  
  
"shhh my love, rest. Even if you would have digivolved, it would have been different. Your different, you would have been in control, not the Beelzemon you were. I know you better than anyone my love, you're stronger than you realize. Always remember that no matter what, I will always love you" Renamon than kissed Impmon.  
  
When the kiss was broken Impmon whispered "Thank you"  
  
They lay there together all night, secure and comfortable in each other's loving embrace.  
  
{Morning, Renamon and Impmon's den}  
  
"Diamond Storm"  
  
"BadaBoom"  
  
The two sparred and trained in the morning. They made sure to keep up each other's skills by doing this every morning. Their attacks, though fatal to a human or weak rookie, would not injure the other if it connected; just cause a bit of pain. The two continually fired attacks at each other then dodged when they were retaliated upon. Impmon landed at the foot of the mouth of the cave from a dodge.  
  
"Come on, Give me your best shot foxy" he jibed at her.  
  
"Best shot eh hot stuff Diamond Storm" she smiled and delivered a full power attack. Impmon shot out of the quickly only to have a figure step out to take his place. They both stared in horror as the attack arced toward their savior of last night. That horror soon changed to a look of pure astonishment, as Acheron started moving. Acheron was a blur of motion as he twisted in place, dodging each individual shard as it came towards him. When he was done moving all the shards of diamond from the attack were lodged in the ground behind him, not a one disturbed or out of pattern.  
  
Looking up at their gaping mouths he chuckled and said, "Well, as far as good mornings go I'd have to say that wins most original. No it's all right, you don't have to apologize, I'm fine. Thank you for your hospitality, I really should be going."  
  
Before he could leave Renamon called out to him. "Wait, at least explain what happened last night."  
  
"If you'll gather your little group, I'll explain what I know. I don't want to have to continually repeat myself," he stated.  
  
Impmon nodded at his words" They should be gathering at the park in an hour, we could head there now."  
  
"If it's alright with you I'll be there in an hour, I need some time to myself" Acheron said.  
  
Both Renamon and Impmon nodded then sped through the trees. Without another word Acheron sat down and began to meditate.  
  
{Park, Morning}  
  
Half an hour ago the tamers and their digimon had met at the park to hear Acheron's story. They all are wondering where he is.  
  
"He said he needed some time to himself, we respected his wishes. I'm sure he'll be here any minute", said Renamon responding to the questions on their collective savior of the night before.  
  
"You would think he could at least be on time," replied Terriermon.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you patience is a virtue, besides you'd think a guy would be a little lenient to the one who saved his life the previous night" They all snapped their heads to the sound of the voice, seeing Acheron squatting down on the tree branch behind them. The tamers gasped in surprise but not as much as their digimon. Not a one of them had either heard, smelt, saw, or sensed his approach in any way and he was only five feet away from them. Lopmon and Terriermon had even been staring in his general direction.  
  
"What? No how you do'in, jeez I feel so unwanted and I thought you guys wanted an explanation for what happened last night" he sprung up high in the air and somersaulted over their heads to a position directly behind them.  
  
"I'm sorry, we were just wondering where you were" apologized Henry with an embarrassed look on his face, then looked up to see a small quirk of a smile hit Acheron's face.  
  
"It's all right, I was just teasing anyway. So, I'm here now, what do you want to know"  
  
"Why were that group of digimon in the park and why did they attack us?" asked Takato.  
  
"It's been perty obvious what their types were but it's who the two individuals were that are important. The Digimon show in this world is reality in another. The Devimon and the Myotismon were the ones from the show. As for why they attacked you, I assume they thought you were a threat. It seems that the powers that be in the digital world have been a' little antsy after the whole D-Reaper mess." said Acheron.  
  
"Wait," questioned Henry "you know about D-Reaper? How? We didn't see you their." Acheron looked slightly uneasy for a moment before replying.  
  
"More than just two worlds felt the effect of the so called sovereign's true enemy," Stated Acheron, with a good deal of underlying bitterness and hatred. "Every world suffered destruction on one scale and in one form or another. Your world was lucky it only sustained as much damage as it did. A few worlds were totally eradicated, just snuffed out like candles. Arrogant sovereign, if they would have acted sooner it could have been avoided."  
  
Kazu frowned and turned towards Acheron. "What do you mean arrogant sovereign. They didn't know much about D-Reaper and they sure as hell didn't know were it was, besides Azulongmon saved our lives and the other Sovereign helped us, you have no right to call them arrogant." Acheron snorted and turned his back to them. He then started speaking to them with his back turned.  
  
"O how so quickly you forget about the past, about that jackassed phoenix that almost killed you all and as for Azulongmon if you knew of some of the things he's done you would eat your own words. The Sovereign PAH, there almost as bad as the Dark Masters, at least they don't try to pretend their something their not." Acheron was about to continue when Rika called out.  
  
"You just said Dark Masters. You mean The Dark Masters, from the TV show?"  
  
"Yes, Piedemon, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machindramon. Who do you think sent that group after you? Your great sovereigns don't rule everything. All the things in your television shows are very straight on. Piedmon imprisoned the Sovereign until the blessed children trapped him in the Gate of Destiny, it's almost all true."  
  
"Acheron, why do you hate Azulongmon so much?" Acheron spun around to look at the owner of that quiet voice, a voice that belonged to Jerry. "Hate and revenge never help anything, what ever he's done to you should let it go. All the hate will only eat you up inside if you don't forgive. I'm sure whatever he's done to make you hate him so much was for a good reason."  
  
"So I suppose cradle robbing isn't a great evil, or murder for that matter and it was just so great how he equated it to the greater good. Whatever you think you know about suffering or hate or violence is worth nothing. None of you have any idea what real pain is, you haven't had the experience. Maybe Jerry can come close to real pain, loosing her partner, unwittingly feeding D-Reaper it's strength, that in theory comes close but did you destroy a friend? How many people did you lose who were close to you? I..." Acheron's facial expression changed upon looking at the unshed tears in Jerry's eyes, he turned his head away his eyes becoming pained and haunted once more "I'm sorry I had no right, It was a mistake for me to stay." Acheron turned and started walking towards the trees.  
  
"Wait a minute, please, I just need to ask you one more question"  
  
yelled Henry. Slowly Acheron turned to face Henry then nodded once. "Okay, how can a human do what you did last night"  
  
"What makes you think I'm human?"  
  
"Because the D-arc reads you as a human, not as a digimon."  
  
"That's because I'm human and if you want the answer ask Azulongmon, he'll be able to explain it better then I can. Now I'm leaving, so try to stay out of trouble."  
  
"On the contrary" said a strong feminine voice "You aren't going anywhere." 


	4. confrontations

Chapter 4  
  
Acheron whipped around quickly, his staff materializing in his hands and held in a defensive posture, to face the voice. Acheron lowered the staff then sighed slightly. "You're getting better."  
  
"Thank you, though you deserve the credit," replied the owner of the voice, a beautiful Angewomon "Using your power's made you that much easier to track down. Don't think of trying to run, you're surrounded." On cue the woods now to Acheron's back and sides rustled, then out of them moved an Angemon, Exveemon, and a Stingmon.  
  
"Oh goody, it's the goon squad," sighed Acheron tiredly.  
  
Angewomon turned from looking at Acheron and was slightly surprised as she began to appraise her surroundings were a group of digimon and humans. 'That isn't possible, their aren't supposes to be Digidestined on this world' she thought before she was jerked out of her thoughts.  
  
"Their not Digidestined, their Tamers." stated Acheron, noticing her stares. She frowned in response to his comment but kept observing.  
  
'I know, I'll look at their auras to see their connections' she concentrated on her angelic powers, and then took another look. The colors matched up between the Tamer and his or her digimon. The brown haired boy and the Guardromon glowed orange, the brown haired girl and the Leomon glowed brown, the purple haired girl and the lopmon glowed pink, the blue haired boy and his Marineangemon glowed blue, the other blue haired boy and his Terriermon glowed green, the brown haired boy with goggles and the guilmon glowed red, and the orange haired girl and the Renamon glowed yellow. 'The last three have powerful auras they must be the most powerful, wait a minute! The Impmon is not giving an aura, how can he be Tamer-less and still be here, he should have one even if his Tamer abandoned him'  
  
"Where is your Tamer imp?" Angewomon demanded hautely "If you don't have a Tamer why are you in this world?" The young demon's face took on a slightly stricken look as he gave his reply.  
  
"They aren't here anymore"  
  
"What did they abandon you? Probably to weak. "She couldn't understand why she was insulting him she just felt the need to be nasty and let out her feelings.  
  
"Yes, I was. I was too weak to save them from It." he whispered barely able to be heard by her sharp hearing. Half of her wondered what he meant by that statement while the other half reveled in his pain,  
  
"Leave him alone, now!" she looked at the new speaker, the Renamon had moved closer to him in a protective, and decidedly more than friendly manner and had just growled out the response. The malicious feeling in her spiked up at this to an even greater height except now she understood why, she wanted someone to hurt because she herself was hurting from her past, a past directly related to her quarry. She did what she did on instinct.  
  
"I'm sure he has you to warm his bed and make it all better, right?" she sneered. Part of her regretted the words the moment they came out of her mouth, the other part relished them and the pain they caused. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard an angry defense from below her.  
  
"Show some respect, that _imp_ and the one who warms his bed as well as the rest of them saved your world from D-Reaper." Acheron shouted, his head spinning and his emotions in shambles. 'It's been years since I've even gotten angry, just that burnt out feeling and running and now I'm already losing my temper over something stupid when I could have escaped, I'm a dumbass' he thought.  
  
Angewomon was too shocked to reply to Acheron, only to stare at the bearers of her insults "Then your Beelzemon and your Sukuyamon? And you're the rest of that group that destroyed the D-Reaper threat, Huh. Well guys lets get Acheron and get going" Angewomon turned to Acheron. Acheron tenses up and looks like he's going to move.  
  
"Just hold up one second, your not taking him anywhere unless he wants to go with you" Said Takato  
  
"Yea you have no right to take him anywhere" Supported Rika.  
  
"Besides, we owe him a few." Finished Henry  
  
"Listen, you don..."  
  
"We don't need to know the situation" Interrupted Terriermon  
  
"He saved our lives, like Henry says we owe him." Added Guilmon.  
  
"He's earned our protection," stated Renamon. Angewomon sighed 'I suppose I'll just have to try and scare them of off'  
  
"Celestial Arrow" the Attack would have hit a few feet away from Renamon's feet but a fireball intercepted it totally destroying her attack. 'They don't have anything nearly powerful enough to do......' her thought trailed off as she saw the Impmon holding an identical flame in his hands.' If he did that he must be the Impmon that penetrated the Kernel sphere and the one to finish it, the only one to be able to digivolve to mega on it's own, Beelzemon' she thought then was taken from her thoughts as she heard him speak.  
  
"We don't want a fight, just leave, peacefully," he said, but his voice quivered with almost undetectable anger. 'Probably from the attack on the Renamon' she thought.  
  
"Stay out of this, it isn't your fight" Acheron stated calmly "I can handle this myself"  
  
"Yea, right, she isn't attacking you without a fight from us" responded Terriermon, the others nodding their head in ascent  
  
"I'm warning you stay out of this," growled Angewomon, "We don't want to hurt you"  
  
Walking to stand at the front of the group, Impmon chuckled. "I don't think we got nothin to be worried about lady, so unless you got some trick up your sleeve that can beat 4 megas maybe you should watch it." Angewomon growled and her group came to stand behind her.  
  
"Were taking him and that's it. Celestial Arrow." all the digimon behind her attacked, then all the Tamer's digimon and Impmon attacked. The Attacks arced towards each other.  
  
"Death's Reaper" the attacks were knocked out of the air and destroyed then the attack turned a group of trees into splinters. All eyes turned to Acheron who at this point had a look of extreme anger on his face. The Tamers were a little taken aback by this expression and Angewomon had a look of surprise. 'He hasn't attacked us yet while we were hunting him, let alone show anger, not in several years' she gasped mentally.  
  
"The group of you have been itching for a fight for years" hissed Acheron, extending the blade on his staff "Now's your chance, bring it on. Come on cowards. You've always said you could have taken me if I was in this form. Here's your chance to prove it."  
  
"So be it." Angewomon was about to attack when Angemon laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't. We'll handle him," stated Exveemon. Angewomon nodded her head in ascent. "Now, traitor" hissed Exveemon "its time justice be done for betraying her."  
  
"You always did have a crush on her Veemon, I'll let you have the first move, make it good." Acheron hissed.  
  
"Veelaser"  
  
"Hand Of Fate"  
  
"Spikening Strike"  
  
The attacks shot toward him. At the last moment he whipped his scythe around, deflecting all three of the attacks.  
  
"Now, it's my turn." Acheron put his hands together and touched his index fingers together. The park seemed to brighten as all the shadows and darkness in the park seemed to gather in his hands. To late his opponents figured out what was to happen next as he used his attack. "Shadows Of Oblivion."  
  
The Darkness slammed into the three. In a flash Exveemon and Stingmon Dedigivolved back to rookie and fell to the ground unconscious. Angemon struggled to stay up and use and attack "Hand Of Fate" he cried out but nothing happened, while Acheron smiled grimly, watched Angemon De-Digivolve and faint.  
  
"Is that better? Am I finally living up to your expectations as the Darkest Master?" he hissed at Angewomon. Angewomon was shocked at his reaction to the situation. 'He's never gotten this angry from being chased and he never attacked us' her words, however where different.  
  
"You're such a bastard, having fun torturing three champions. I'm not surprised, you betrayed me, not surprising that you attacked those you considered friends." Acheron's reaction to this tactic of heir's usually made him depressed and made him back down, the exact opposite of his current reaction. They all looked in horror as black flames began to wreathe his body. His next words were growled loudly.  
  
"I. Never. Betrayed. You." He was barely containing himself.  
  
"What? I should believe that even though you turned into an evil monster that brought the entire digital world and all it's Digidestined to it's knees, with that whore and the others practically hanging all over you whenever I was around that you didn't betray me? How stupid do you think I am?" Her voice broke as she turned away.'I will not let him see my tears' she thought bitterly.  
  
"So the source of that lie has nothing to consider or that the reason that I stopped was you?" he said.  
  
"No. You've hurt me enough, now we finish it" She stated pulling back her hand as she created a bright arrow then held it their as it charged up. She was now openly crying as tears slid down her cheek but she did not sob. Acheron shut his eyes as he brought his hand up, gathering black flames into an orb. Their thoughts were the same and instantaniouse 'please let her/him finish me. I don't want her/him to get hurt'. Angewomon's hands shook as she held the arrow; Acheron's eyes were shut as he pointed his hand towards her.  
  
"Celestial Arrow"  
  
"Black Inferno" 


	5. The Reasons Why

Chapter 5  
  
All the Tamers held their breaths as the projectiles were released but only one digimon understood what was happening. 'They're going to let one kill the other one' thought impmon 'they don't want to hurt each other.  
  
Sure enough as the flames arrived at half way they dissipated, giving the arrow strait course to Acheron. The arrow missed Acheron by two feet and imbedded in the ground. Acheron opened his eyes to see Angewomon kneeling on the ground, tears falling from her face but lacking the sobs. He tossed the scythe on the ground next to him the walked toward her. By now she was sobbing uncontrollably. He stood over her for a moment then picked her up in his arms. Angewomon buried her face in his shoulder and wept. "If you would be so kind, could you please support me for another night?" sighed Acheron.  
  
"You can stay at my house. I'm sure my mother and grandmother won't mind." Acheron looked at Rika.  
  
"Thankyou." Rika nodded then led the way toward her house with Takato at her side and the other tamers picking up the three unconscious rookies and following them. When they had gone it was just the digimon left.  
  
"Well, I'd say that was interesting," stated Terriermon.  
  
"We were lucky. If they were who the Sovereign used to talk about then he must be really important" mused Lopmon then saw six faces looking for answers. "The Angewomon is extremely powerful and the Angemon can Supposedly digivolve to ultimate. As for the Stingmon and Exveemon, they can DNA Digivolve to Mega. They are the digimon that defeated the Dark Masters and the ones that stopped Malomyotismon"  
  
"So we just watched the good guys get smeared all over the pavement, well that's just great." groaned Terriermon.  
  
"We shouldn't jump to conclusions. We should ask them later when they've recovered. Just because he was evil if they told the truth doesn't mean he still is, isn't that right Impmon?" mused Leomon as he looked for Impmon, then noticed that he wasn't there"Wait, where's Impmon?" They all looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I know where he went." Renamon whispered, then teleported away.  
  
"Jeez, she could have at least told us where," groused Terriermon, only to be silenced by Lopmon.  
  
"Leave them alone. I think that he's somewhere private considering Renamon's response." Shushed Lopmon. "Let's go home."  
  
"Good, I'm hungry," yelled Guilmon. That got a laugh out of everyone.  
  
"Let's get going, we'll meet up later at dark." confirmed Leomon before walking back to Juri's. They then all dispersed to their homes.  
  
{Rika's House, noon}  
  
The somber procession walked down the path to Rika's house. Lead by Rika, Takato and Henry, the others carried either a knocked out rookie or a black staff. Behind them walked Acheron. The burden of Angewomon in his arms had fell in to deep and troubled sleep as she occasionally mumbled or cried out softly. Acheron's face is composed but he closes his eyes occasionally, fighting back the reemerging sadness, guilt, and shame. When he entered the house Rika's Grandmother's greeting was cut off in a gasp as she surveyed Acheron and his charge. She got her wits back in the next second then ten seconds later smiled sadly. "The poor dear looks exhausted, here, bring her to the guest room." Acheron followed her into the guest room and set Angewomon down so gently that it seemed she might break if he did it harder. He started when he heard the soft voice behind him. "You look like you could use some rest too."  
  
"No I'm fine but thank you"  
  
"You don't lie very well you know, at least have something to eat."  
  
"That I will except." She just smiled at that and beckoned him to follow her to the kitchen. He walked over to a kettle and filled it with water. "Do you Mind?"  
  
"Not at all" replied Hata Seito. Acheron's mouth twitched into a slight smile, and then he pulled out several packets of herbs and mixed them into the water. "Making Tea?"  
  
"In a way, it's for those three when they wake up, it'll disperse my attacks side effects." Hato Seito raised her brow.  
  
"What do you mean, are you a digimon?"  
  
"No" he stated simply. He then but his hands over the water and light gathered in them. The light seeped into the water, and then it dispersed as quickly as it gathered. Acheron held onto the counter for support. "I'm doing more healing in two days then I've done in the last two years"  
  
"Then why didn't you heal the soreness Rika's got from a battle she was in last night or the scratches on Takato's arms?" Hato Seito inquired. Acheron then noticed the frantic, pleading gazes from Takato and Rika to come up with an excuse. Acheron chuckled slightly.  
  
"I didn't notice it, sorry" Hato Seito nodded and left the room. Acheron took a sip of water. "It seems someone's was a little friskee after our battle last night." Rika blushed and Takato laughed. "I wouldn't be laughing Mr. insatiable." It was now Takato's turn to blush as the table occupants around them burst out laughing.  
  
Then all eyes turned to the now groaning figure of Patamon fighting his way back to consciousness. His eyes then snapped open as he took in his surroundings. His eyes then focused on Acheron. "Where is she?" he asked Acheron. Acheron poured the tea from the kettle into a cup then walked over to Patamon.  
  
"She's sleeping, drink this" Patamon eyed him suspiciously. "If I wanted you dead you'd be so right now," Acheron growled, about to withdraw the tea. Patamon sighed and took a drink from the cup. A soft glow encompassed his body, and then faded. Patamon seemed fully healed if a little tired. Acheron then turned to Rika. "Could you give the tea to the others when they wake up, they'll trust you, I need to take a walk." Said Acheron then turned and left the house in a blur of motion to disappear into the trees.  
  
"He reminds me of Renamon, the way he moves like that." Stated Juri, which drew a puzzled look from Patamon.  
  
"Renamon are fast, but they normally aren't even close to that fast, that's why they have the teleportation ability. She must be something special if she moves like him." answered Patamon.  
  
"Just how fast is Acheron?" inquired Henry.  
  
"He would be fast enough to dodge the bullets fired from a gateling gun and still look like he stayed in the same place," answered Patamon.  
  
"I can attest to that." The whole room jumped slightly as the slim figure of the golden fox of Tao revealed itself from the shadows. "He dodged every diamond out of my attack and you could barely see him move." she then sat down in a chair with a deep sigh. Only Rika noticed how worried it sounded.  
  
"What's wrong Renamon?" Rika asked softly. She looked up with worried eyes then turned to glare slightly at Patamon, who almost took a step back from the kitsune.  
  
"He's by their grave, she managed to get under his skin with her words more than what I've seen in a while." She put her head back down and into her hands with a deep, worried breath.  
  
"Who's grave?" Patamon asked softly, he suddenly had a bad feeling about what had upset the young imp, which was confirmed by her next words.  
  
"His Tamer's"  
  
{Graveyard, late noon}  
  
The graveyard was a huge expanse of land. Many people had been buried in this graveyard. In the center stood an area with taller, grander headstones and shrines. It was here that the famous, rich, and powerful are buried. The center of this place is reserved for those who have proved themselves to be heroes; it had been empty until three years ago. Three large headstones made by the finest craftsman in all of the world stood in the center, made of jade and other crystals from all around the world shaped into three different tombstones. One was large and over shadowing while the other two flanked it like sentinels, and in a way they were. The inscription on the central stone read as follows: "Dedicated to two young children that fought to save this world as well as the digital. Always in the memory of those who you gave your lives defending, Ai and Makoto, beloved children, Tamers, and heroes." The two sentinel stones are the markers of their parents who died with them, forever standing watch over their children's graves. People had come from all over the world to pay their respects to them as well as those who survived. 'Yes', the young imp reflected as he sat on top of a nearby shrine,' they got their respect and so did the others. It still doesn't change the fact that I failed them when it counted the most. If I hadn't been so concerned with getting Juri out of the Kernel Sphere they would still be alive.' He remembers it like it was yesterday. 'That was the day I turned back into the monster.'  
  
{Flashback}  
  
They saw him fall after being struck by D-Reaper. In his weakened condition after being attacked by D-Reaper after failing to retrieve Juri, he had opted to go with Gallantmon, Megagargomon, and Sukuyamon, despite their protest, to retrieve Juri and to stop D-Reaper once and for all. Now he was on his back, hurt and weak, with the three megas locked up in deadly combat and without his Tamers to give him strength, he was almost certainly dead or so he thought. He heard a yell and saw Ai and Makoto Standing there with their parents in hot pursuit. They were yelling and dancing, trying to draw the Reaper's attention from him to them, and they succeeded. Out of the blob emerged the most powerful of its ADRs, the replica of Juri. It smiled and gestured. They all watched in horror as ADRs sprung out and arced toward the family, who had gathered around tightly and braced themselves for the blow, the three megas tried to break free to help only to be snared deeper or struck in the back. Shouting for them to move, he forced himself to stand and jump towards them only to be slammed and trapped under falling debris caused by the Digi-Juri who was watching with a certain malicious glee. He watched as the ADRs sliced his tamer's parents to ribbons as they tried to protect their children, then as Digi- Juri released a Rapid Fire that killed Makoto instantly and blew a battered and bloody Ai next to him. She said "Impmon were...(cough..cough) ......sorry. Please forgive us.........(gasp)..........we love you" then she held out her hand to him and he reached for it, only to have it fall lifeless just before touching his.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Impmon screamed, feeling a dark rage build up inside him that made Takato's rage the day Magidramon was created seem like a shadow to the night. Dark energy wreathed his body as his power, the power to digivolve on his own, that which had once been his greatest dream before he came back from the digital world, empowered him with energies greater than even the three Megas now staring at him in shocked silence and maybe even to the level with the legendary Sovereign. "I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!" and he stopped fighting the power and let it envelope him.  
  
Impmon DarkWarpDigivolve to Beelzemon.  
  
The Digi-Juri, the D-Reaper, and the three megas stood in shock at what they saw. Beelzemon stood before them, surrounded by a black aura. His three eyes glowed red and he was at least five feet larger then when he was formally Beelzemon or even Beelzemon Blast Mode. He then spoke "Now, I'm going to kill you." He than started walking towards Digi Juri with cold eyes, the same eyes that had destroyed Leomon and almost destroyed Renamon, Guilmon, and Takato. ADRs flew towards him, and he just gave a quick punch or slash and the ADR dissolved into Chaos. The three large ADRs fighting Gallantmon, Megagargomon, and Sukuyamon broke away and flew towards Beelzemon's back. He just spun around and used an attack "Darkness Claw" and the ADRs were blown away from the excessive force of the attack. He then drew both guns and pointed them at the Juri replica. He walked right up to it pointed a gun to it's head and fired, the bullet destroying the replica then clearing a path directly to the Kernel Sphere. He entered and the path closed behind him, leaving three shocked and disturbed megas in his wake.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
'In truth, I beat D-Reaper though no one we'll ever know that. I asked them all to be silent. I destroyed the Kernel Sphere and almost destroyed Juri.' he thought. He hung his head in shame and a single tear slid down his cheek. No matter how much he had accomplished after the fact, he had still failed to protect them. He felt the embrace of strong arms and is hugged tightly to a soft body.  
  
"It's alright my love, let it out." And he did, he wept into Renamon's fur uncontrollably. He wept for his tamers, his weakness, and his failures. The entire time clinging to Renamon, who had been his lifeline ever since that fateful day. After fifteen minutes he calmed down so that he could finally pull away.  
  
"Thank you, for being there for me, even when we were just friends."  
  
"It was no problem my love. Please come back with me, the others are worried and you need something to eat." at that he smiled.  
  
"Okay, if you'd be so kind as to take me" he smiled softly, she smiled back and teleported away from the gravesite."  
  
{Rika's house, dusk}  
  
The tamers, Rika's mother and grandmother, the three rookies and the digimon sat around the large table eating dinner with only Acheron, Angewomon, Impmon, and Renamon absent. Patamon, Veemon, and Wormmon are taken aback by their host's hospitality. Finally Patamon spoke up for them. "Why are you being so nice to us? We attacked you and threatened you. We insulted one of you and you've treated us like we're your friends."  
  
"These humans are like that, taken in digimon when they've been attacked. "Replied a now present Impmon who has just materialized next to the table. Their was a startled flurry of movement from the Patamon and his group as they jumped back from the group, the rest of the group only being marginal startled after all, Impmon and Renamon had always been the two to sneak up on any of them. "Though" he said smiling "They kind a grow on ya." That drew a laugh from the tamers.  
  
"May we join you?" asked Renamon politely to Hato Seito though she already knew what the answer would be.  
  
"Of course dear, you to can sit next to our little guests." she replied, so Renamon sat down next to Rika and Impmon sat down next to Renamon and Wormmon. They ate quietly not really in the mood for conversation, though from Rika and Wormmon's point of view Renamon and Impmon are playing footsies with their respective tails. Eventually they started to notice that Wormmon, Patamon, and Veemon were all staring nervously at Impmon who was trying to ignore their stares.  
  
"Could you please pass the tea?" Impmon asked Wormmon. Wormmon picked up the pot with slightly shaking hands, and passes it to Impmon only to drop the pot in Impmon's lap. Impmon then sighs and a large flame appears in his open palm. Using the fire he evaporates all the water off of him and the floor. When he looks up and extinguishes the flame he notices the fright from Wormmon and the tense relief from Wormmon's companions.  
  
"What?" he asks staring at the three.  
  
"We thought you were going to attack him." Replied Veemon.  
  
"What? Why would I attack him? It's just a little bit if spilt tea," replied a slightly exasperated Impmon.  
  
"Because your reputation preseads you Beelzemon." Replied Patamon softly.  
  
"Beelzemon's dead." was all Impmon said before excusing himself from Hato Seito and walking out of the room. Almost immediately after Impmon left the room Patamon stared at a pair of blue eyes belonging to a very angry kitsune that is glaring at him from across the table.  
  
"Haven't you and your leader said enough insults for one day. You have no right to judge any of us after all we have done to keep all of the Digimon and humans safe, him included." She said in a deceptively soft and calm voice.  
  
"It's the truth he's a killer, what's worse is he killed for pleasure and what's the worst is that many of his victims he killed with impunity," Said Veemon, earning him a stare from Renamon.  
  
"Yes, I was like that once." They all looked at Impmon who had just re- entered the Dining room "but if I still was like that almost everyone sitting at this table would be dead, and you would have been annihilated the moment I saw you. It's lucky for you that I'm a changed mon." he stated as he sat down beside Renamon again.  
  
"My. My, My. Can't you three ever play nice with anyone?" Said Acheron, who had just come from outside. "Wormmon is at least polite and tactful, but you two just can't keep your mouths shut and not insult your savior's can you. "He then turned to Hato Seito. "Has she woken up yet?"  
  
"No, she's still asleep," replied Hato Sieto. Acheron nodded then went up the stairs toward the room Angewomon is in.  
  
"I think we all should get some sleep." Takato stated. Then he turned to Rika's mom and grandmother. "If it's alright with you, I think we should all stay here tonight." when he got a nod from the others he turned to face the to women of the house. They nodded their ascent.  
  
"Okay, the boys can sleep in the living room and the girls can sleep in Rika's room. The digimon can sleep outside, if that's okay with them?" mused Rika's mother. The digimon nodded ascent. "The injured one can stay in the guest room, and whomever that was that just came in, he can sleep in my room," she said with a smirk.  
  
"MOM!" Rika exclaimed with a blush.  
  
"What? I can't look? Besides he's drop dead gorgeous."  
  
"And he's very witty and very polite in conversation." Hato Seito added with a grin. Rika manage to turn a new shade of red.  
  
"You two are horrible." Rika admonished.  
  
"Well at least we know were you get it from Rika" teased Terriermon before Lopmon could put her paw over his mouth. The two woman arched their eyebrows at Rika, who wisely rushed out of the room followed by Takato and the rest of the group leaving only the two woman, the three guests, Impmon and Renamon. Renamon and Impmon ate in silence, used to being the last to finish since they usually came later than the others. The three rookies beside them however are fidgeting until finally Patamon spoke.  
  
"Were sorry about what we said, it wasn't right of us to insult you like that."  
  
"It's alright" Replied Impmon simply. "I deserved what you said. I was a true monster." Patamon, obviously uncomfortable, left the room with Wormmon and Veemon in tow. Impmon let out a deep sigh then rubbed his eyes. "After I'm done the dishes, I need to get some sleep."  
  
"You don't have to, we can take care of it" Stated Rumiko, seeing how tired Impmon was. Impmon just stood and started picking up plates.  
  
"It's only right since the ingrates don't give you any help." Impmon responded than began to laugh as he heard Terriermon respond.  
  
"We are not ingrates!" Impmon brought the plates and began cleaning them while the three woman talked  
  
"You're lucky Renamon, he's not the typical male." Hato Seito said, Renamon just smiled and chuckled.  
  
"No, he isn't. But he should be like this, after being a miscreant for so long." her chuckling stopped however as a bolt of water hit her square in the face, soaking her fur but not her surroundings. Hato Seito and Rumiko began laughing uncontrollably as Renamon's indignant glare settled on Impmon, already done the cleaning, twirling a small bucket that had been full of water.  
  
"Who says I'm still not?" he smirked. The smirk widened, if that were possible when everyone came to the kitchen to see what the noise was about and started laughing uproariously.  
  
"You think this is funny?" she questioned raising an eyebrow. The collective nods and the bow of Impmon answered her question. Suddenly Renamon jumped and launched herself at Impmon. "Why you little." Just as Renamon was about to grab him, Impmon jumps over her, landing in the doorway.  
  
"You're losing your touch foxy." he grinned, earning more laughs and snickers from their audience. Renamon smiled sweetly then teleported. Impmon quickly jumped back about four feet then watched as she reappeared a few seconds later with a bucket of water in her hands, one foot in front of Impmon. He grinned, and then squawked as she spun around and dumped it right on Impmon.  
  
"I think not." she said smartly, and then turned swaggering, to walk back in with a chuckling Impmon walking behind her. The entire group is now laughing uncontrollably as the two soaked digimon walk in.  
  
"Well, that was the most interesting foreplay I've seen in a while" Acheron said. Renamon and Impmon spun around to look at him quietly making some more tea. "You were having so much fun, I didn't want to distract you." Acheron answered. Pouring the now done tea into a cup he took a sip.  
  
"How did you make that so fast?" inquired Hato Seito.  
  
"I sped up the reaction, I figured I could be in and out as soon as possible." answered Acheron. "Oh, and by the way" Acheron turned to the pair in under the door frame "this is how you get someone wet." his hand snapped outward, releasing a black whip that reached out and struck something above the door. As they looked up a torrent of water landed on the both of them. Acheron gave a quick wave of his hand to evaporate all the water on the floor with a burst of black flame. The pair is shocked, wet, and sputtering as everyone laughed, and then as Acheron darted outside leaving the pair without a chance for retaliation.  
  
"You're right, he is very witty and charming." giggled Rumiko to her mother.  
  
"I told you so" Hato Seito replied smugly. Meanwhile Renamon and Impmon turn to stare at each other.  
  
"He needs to be taught a lesson." she said softly, Impmon looked up incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, but who's gonna end up being taught." he said, forming a flame in each hand and working on drying them both off. "Maybe we should just....."  
  
"What is going on?" a tired sounding voice interrupted. All eyes turned to see Angewomon, leaning on the doorway for support. Hato Seito immediately got up and supported Angewomon then led her to the table. "Here dear, you must be tired. Sit and I'll get you some food." Impmon's face darkened slightly then he went with Hato Seito to prepare the food. Renamon's face darkens slightly for barely a moment than her face becomes impassive.  
  
"Gatomon, are you all right?" inquired veemon.  
  
"No not really, but I'll live. Did he catch and run again?" she asked  
  
"No, he's still on this world. He was the one who carried you back here and he healed us." Patamon answered. Hato Seito then brought some food and laid it down in front of her.  
  
"He was very concerned, when I came in to check on you, he was standing watch. He said he was taking a walk." Hato Seito stated. Everyone turned to look at the front door as it opened to reveal Acheron. He walked over to the table and sat down opposite and a little bit to the left of Angewomon. Hato Seito backed off and walked back over to the stove.  
  
"So, you decided not to run away. A foolish choice don't you think?" Angewomon stated.  
  
"I'm not running, not this time. Besides, I have something you might want to report to the Sovereign." Acheron stated, pouring some tea and drinking it. He then pointed at the assembled group watching from the doorway "They've been targeted. The powers you sensed me using were fighting off some goons, Devimon, and your former master."  
  
"Don't call him that," she hissed in responce. "Besides, if their so powerful, why couldn't they take care of their attackers themselves." she growled, then pointed at Impmon. "They have a digimon that is capable of becoming the next Dark Master, after what he did to the D-Reaper I'm surprised he didn't take it." Impmon stiffened "I think that as long as Piedmon doesn't come himself, they could clean anything's clock that comes their way. In fact, they could have crushed us, so why didn't they?"  
  
"I'm starting to think that we should have," growled Renamon from near the counter. "It would do you good to learn some respect"  
  
"I'm not the one who needs to learn respect little rookie if you had just gotten out of the way this would be over, I should show you..."  
  
"You even _think_ of touching her and you'll join the D-Reaper in the void," Growled Impmon, turning around to face Angewomon. "Do you really think that you could take what I was as any of the Beelzemons? I wouldn't have even blinked," he said softly, walking towards her. "I will bear insult and harm but if you ever even think of harming her, I will show you just what I was formerly capable of."  
  
"What? Go ahead, turn into that monster and strike out at me if you dare." Angewomon stood and leaned over the table at Impmon, Impmon's face twisted into a sneer, then they both jumped back as a fist slammed into the table and then a chair came crashing down on the floor.  
  
"STOP IT NOW!" Acheron yelled. Then his voice dropped almost beyond hearing then he stared at Veemon, Stingmon, Patamon, and then centered on Angewomon. "Your nothing but a shell of what you were, you disgust me." Then he turned and walked out of the door. Impmon looked slightly downcast and Angewomon looked like she has just been slapped as she collapsed into her seat. Patamon, Veemon, and Wormmon have aghast looks on their face.  
  
"How dare he." Veemon started.  
  
"No. He's right. Impmon, Renamon, all of you, I'm sorry for what I said. I had no right ." Angewomon stated softly. Impmon looked up slightly.  
  
"It's forgiven," he said simply. "Come on foxy, let's take a walk." Renamon nodded and they teleported out of the room. The rest of them dispersed, leaving Angewomon, Patamon, Veemon, and Wormmon. The three rookies walked over next to the ultimate and sat down around her.  
  
"Are you all right Gatomon?" Patamon asked concernedly.  
  
"No, I'm not. But I deserved that. I acted totally inappropriately to the situation."  
  
"What you need" Veemon suggested "is a walk by yourself to clear your mind, that should make you feel better." She nodded.  
  
"Thank you" she said, and then walked out the door.  
  
"She's heartbroken." Wormmon stated. Patamon sighed.  
  
"She's been heartbroken for over four years now. She's been trying to hunt him down for years, saying that it's because of what he's done, but she could have forgiven him for that." Patamon added.  
  
"And the problem is that the real reason she's hunting him may not be something he did. Acheron may have been telling her the truth when he said he never betrayed her." Wormon finished. Veemon looked at them.  
  
"Remember the recording Piedmon had?" Veemon asked them.  
  
"It could have easily been fake. You know that as well as I do," answered Wormmon.  
  
"But it is also very likely that it wasn't." Veemon argued. As the two debated the two sides of the argument Patamon sighed.  
  
"I just hope for their sake that it isn't." He whispered softly, staring out a window.  
  
{Outside Rika's house, Night}  
  
Angewomon walked slowly, taking in the sweet smells of the night. Over on the houses roof, she could see the silhouettes of Renamon and Impmon sitting together, watching the stars. 'Their very much in love, this demon and this kitsune.' she thought softly. The sight of the pair brought memories of happier days to her mind. She smiled slightly as she remembered Acheron and herself sitting in a similar position little more than four years ago. She remembered being with Kari and the others, as they would play in the forest, when they used to play tag. She chuckled a little at them trying to tag him; it had always been futile because of that speed and agility, they could never even lay a hand on him. 'Then' she thought grimly' Piedmon came back.' She remembered the war; all of the Digidestined and even some of the newly emerging Tamer's joined it. Dark V.S. Light. What the darkness lacked in numbers, it made up in power. With the return of all four Dark Masters, Myotismon, and Devimon as well as Ladydevimon and many other powerful dark digimon, the score was tied. But slowly turning as the darkness's power started to grow with the slow corruption of elements of the light. Finally, the legendary Oidiaba Digidestined decided to storm the Dark Masters directly. It was suicide. Piedmon watched as Myotismon, Devimon, Ladydevimon, and his three partners with the help of multiple other viruses crushed the severely outnumbered digimon and humans. Acheron had opposed it, so Angewomon had left in the morning and not told him. He arrived to see all ten digimon beaten and bloody on the ground. Only Angewomon hadn't Dedigivolved. Ladydevimon picked her up by her throat. She had said "Looks like with you dead, I'll have that pretty boy friend of yours as a boy toy." Angewomon spat in her face.  
  
"Stay away from him bitch." she had said. Ladydevimon smiled, then threw her to the ground, and then slammed her boot down on Angewomon's hand, breaking it. Ladydevimon heard to late the snarl of rage as Acheron's scythe sliced her nearly in half. He then turned to the now glaring Piedmon and jumped to attack. 'And the rest' Angewomon thought 'is history.' Angewomon turned back to look at the pair on the roof. "I hope" she whispered, "that they have a happier ending."  
  
"A happier ending than us?" the voice came from in front of her. She turned her attention to the kneeling figure in front of her and next to the coy pond. His eyes closed in a meditative stance, he sighs softly.  
  
"Yes." she answers, sitting down eight feet in front of him. For the first time in years she studied his face. Gone now, is the hint of innocence that had always been part of him. In it's place a haunted look now resides. "Why didn't you kill me?"  
  
"Because I can't. I couldn't then and I can't now. I was hoping that your arrow would finish it, hoped that your hate would allow you to finish me." Acheron answered softly. He then opened his eyes to look past Angewomon to the couple on the roof. "There just like us. Light and Dark, except that they've passed the trials sent their way." A single tear slid down his face. "I really do hope they have a happier ending because no one deserves ours." His gaze then centered back on Angewomon. "I'm sorry for what I said. I don't want to hurt you. I regret that I've done it already."  
  
"You betrayed me Acheron. At least admit the truth."  
  
"That is not the truth, I never betrayed you."  
  
"Even if Piedmon's tape isn't real, you still became the Darkest Master and crushed all opposition."  
  
Acheron sighed heavily, "Yes, all opposition except you. I do not recall betraying you in the manor that you speak. However I did betray you in that sense."  
  
"Can you really account for every moment you became that monster?"  
  
"No. I can't"  
  
"Then it's still possible, no matter what you say." He didn't respond to that, just looked down. "So you finally except the possibility."  
  
"No, I don't." he then opened his eyes and looked at her. She returned the stare.  
  
*******************  
  
Up on the roof the two young lovers sat on the roof of Rika's house side by side. Renamon could sense the uneasiness of her love without her kitsune abilities. She leans over and brushes her cheek against his, nuzzling against him. He leaned into it in an appreciative gesture and wrapped his forked tail around her bushy one. "Are you all right?" she asked, moving away to look at his eyes. He couldn't lie to her with those soft blue orbs staring into his soul.  
  
"No, I'm not." He shuddered. "I shouldn't have threatened her. If she had called my bluff...."  
  
"If she had called your bluff." she interrupted, in mock offense to lighten the mood "I would have digivolved and shown her a thing or two about proper respect, besides it's not like I'm some helpless damsel in distress and it's not like your a gallant knight sworn to protect me." She gave him a mock glare. He smiled.  
  
"No, I'll leave the "gallant Knight" to our resident Jurassic Park reject. I'm the hardass punk on the motorcycle that comes in guns blazing and watches as his girlfriend mop up the "dragon" that he was supposed to rescue her from." he chuckled, feeling better. She grinned at his renewed sense of humor then froze, as if detecting something on the edge o her perception. She looked at Impmon for affirmation and saw it in his eyes. Just as suddenly it lifted from their perception, as if it was never there. They both instinctively moved closer to each other, feeling the after chill of the strange sensation.  
  
***************  
  
Acheron's eyes snapped open as his senses went into overdrive. He could see in front of him that Angewomon sensed a glimmer of disturbance though to her it could have been barely there. Acheron however shot to his feet. "We have to get the Tamers and their digimon away from here now!" he shouted. As he tried to pass her she grabbed his arm stopping it.  
  
"Who?" she asked.  
  
"Damon, Myotismon, and three others that I can't get an identity." He answered a little shakily. If he couldn't sense their identity it meant....  
  
"You think the three are Dark Masters don't you." she stated.  
  
"Yes." He said before breaking her grip on him and running towards the house. ****************************************************************  
  
  
  
And that's that. Reviews would be appreciated, as it would give me reason to continue posting and help me to refine my work. Until next time. 


End file.
